1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof structure for a cabriolet vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 012 235 U1 discloses a roof structure for a cabriolet vehicle that comprises a top material that is guided in the closed state of the top, in sections by a double hoop. The double hoop has two substantially U-shaped hoops each of which extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the roof structure or cabriolet vehicle. The rearmost hoop extends adjacent to a corner window of the motor vehicle and also is referred to as a corner bow. Sealing the top of this type of roof structure in the region of the side window panes of the motor vehicle, and guidance of the top material, poses problems.
DE 100 15 061 B4 discloses a linkage part of a roof structure of a cabriolet vehicle, in which the linkage part bears a seal.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide an improved roof structure for a cabriolet vehicle.